elemental power
by black stone cherry 41
Summary: what happen when nina, Amber, patricia, fabian, Alfie and jerome find out something interesting about themselfs. what will they do? what happens when old friends and enemies arive? will romance form?
1. Chapter 1

Nina Martin

Element: Water

Special Gift(s): Healing

Offensive Attacks: Whirlpool, Tsunami

Fabian Rutter

Element: Earth

Special Gift(s): Life Giver

Offensive Attacks: Vines of Confusion, Roots of Evil

Jerome Clarke

Element: Fire

Special Gift(s): Mind Control

Offensive Attack(s): Eruption, Fire Storm

Patricia Williamson

Element: Darkness

Special Gift(s): Telekinesis

Offensive Attack(s): Shadows, Demon of Destruction

Amber Millington

Element: Air

Special Gift(s): Flight

Offensive Attack(s): Sonic Scream, Tornado

Alfie Lewis

Element: Lightning

Special Gift(s); Ability to manipulate the weather

Offensive Attack(s): Shockwave, Lightning Punch

In Anubis everyone is in their rooms (A/N: Mick and Mara are in Australia, joy never came back after season 1 and Eddie never came.) sleeping. Nina, Amber and Patricia were sleeping until they shot out of bed at the same time. They shot glances, reading mixed emotions. Little did they know, the exact same thing happened to the guys. Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome suddenly woke up, too. Fabian decided to call Nina. Nina was pacing around trying to figure out what to do. Amber was freaked out and needed a friend to calm her down. Patricia wasn't going to do so Nina was the one amber turned for comfort, naturally. Patricia, being her cranky self, crossed her arms in annoyance. Her thoughts were interrupted by Nina's phone playing "We Belong Together". It could only be one person. Fabian.

"Hello?" Patricia answered.

Fabian was kind of expecting Nina's voice, but he was cool with Patricia, on account of their friendship. At least it wasn't amber or his eardrums would be bleeding right now.

"Oh, hey Patricia. Is nins around?"

Patricia explained, "Yeah, but something happened to freak Amber out so Nina's trying to calm her down."

"What happened?" Fabian's voice was filled with genuine concern.

"We were all sleeping and—" Patricia was cut off by Fabian. She would've yelled at him, but it was the middle of the night, and she was too tired. She just wanted to know what the hell was going on, so she could go back to sleep without dismembering anyone.

"You suddenly jumped out of bed, the same time as your roommates?"

'_Ok, that was creepy. How did Fabian know? Either Nina told him, or he just became psychic. What the hell is wrong with me? Seriously. Fabian being psychic? I've hit a new level of crazy.'_Patricia thought with annoyance. She decided to talk again.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked, trying to mask the fear. Who wouldn't be scared after the dream she had.

"Oh, because the same thing happened to us too. Jerome's being an ass and complaining and Alfie and I are just confused," Fabian explained into the phone.

Patricia's heart raced with anticipation but she decided to say something so that Fabian would buy her not being scared. Once Jerome got a hold of this information, he would rub it in like the jerk he was.

"Not that I care, but this is freaky."

Fabian sighed, "I know, but I have an idea."

"Which is?" Patricia questioned dryly, on the other line.

"Grab Nins and amber and meet us at the clearing. We'll talk about it there. Twenty sound good?"

"It's 3 in the morning. I just want to get back to bed."

"It's important. Please, Patricia? Jerome's going to need someone to pester for a while."

"Not only am I sleepy, now I'm annoyed. Stupid Jerome…" Patricia declared, clearly annoyed. Fabian knew she was annoyed, but he was risking his safety by begging Patricia to come.

"Please, Patricia? Don't you want to know what happened here?" Fabian asked hopefully.

Patricia finally relented, "Ok, ok. We'll come. Just stop whining. See you in twenty."

Fabian breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks. Bye Patricia."

"Bye Fabian" replied Patricia. She hung up as the other two roommates were coming in. amber was still visibly shaken up, but would soon revert to her perky ways.

Nina was now through comforting Amber. She heard her phone ring but Patricia handled it. Nina and Amber came back to where Patricia sat.

"Fabian called, right?" Nina inquired, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." Patricia was annoyed with Nina for stating the obvious. Fabian liked her! How could she not see that? God, she was dense sometimes.

"Well, what's going on?"

Patricia explained the situation roughly. She didn't have the time to go into details. "We're going to the clearing. Meeting him there. Says it's important. Twenty minutes. I know he just wants to see you. Anyway, let's go people!"

"Fabian and I are just friends," Nina defended. The pink tint to her cheeks only made her defence useless so she turned the tables on Patricia, "and why are so eager to go to the clearing? I know why..."

Amber rambled, "On the way there are lots of cute guys and I like cute guys. I hope there aren't any un-cute guys because there were, that would be sooo suckish and—"

Patricia hated it when Amber rambled. Sometimes she wondered if suffocating her with a pillow would shut her up for good.

'_Did Nina just try to turn the tables on me?'_

"I have two things to say to you guys. First of all, shut up Amber. Second of all, and if you say Jerome...I'll hurt you. There's nothing good about that egomaniac. He thinks he's God's gift to women. I would love to wipe that arrogant smirk off of his face!"

"Aww, Patricia likes Jerome! That's so cute!" amber squealed, oblivious to Patricia's rant on how much she hated Jerome.

"It's true. The fighting. The yelling. That's your way of flirting," Nina explained, like she had just proved some giant theory. Amber only smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Nina. At least when I like someone I don't wait two years to tell them. Just like when you and Fabian. I see the lovey-dovey faces you guys give each other, and so can the rest of school."

Nina shot back, "Fine, but you can't tell us you didn't spend every waking moment thinking of Jerome while you were on holiday Patricia."

Patricia knew Nina was right. As always. She had fallen hard for the jerk. The way he would smirk after she shot him down for the umpteenth time. The way he would say her name. His signature scent. The way Jerome's smile made her weak in the knees. Everything about him was perfect and he had the body of a god. Patricia hated herself that. She was Patricia Williamson. She was the school's bad ass. She was feared by anyone who would dare glance her way, but fall for guys, much less Jerome Clarke, that was the ultimate no-no. She snapped out of it and looked at the remaining girls in front of her. She glared at Nina then Amber.

"You know what? I'm out of here!" Patricia said angrily, and stormed out of the room on her way to the clearing. Maybe Fabian's meeting would get Jerome out of her system. Yeah, right.

Amber and Nina shrugged, and they left the room as well.

'_Patricia likes Jerome, but is she right? Do I harbour feelings for Fabian?'_ Nina thought as she walked with Amber in silence.

At the girls got ready, the guys were also getting ready. They were really slow but the saying 'slowly but surely' applied to them right now.

"We're going to the clearing. We're meeting the girls," Fabian said to his friend and roommate, Alfie Lewis.

Alfie groaned. He hated being woken up and he was half asleep, "You're trippin', man. Right now?"

"Yeah, something weird happened to the six of us and we need to find answers. Same thing happened to Amber, Nina and Patricia. It's weird."

"You can say that again," replied Alfie, agreeing with Fabian.

The other roommate, Jerome Clarke was taking his sweet time preparing to go to the clearing, much to his own horror. He thought—no, knew—he was God's gift to women. Now though, he was pissed off. Like Patricia, he wasn't a morning person. Why the hell did he have to go to the clearing now off all times?

"Jerome! Hurry up!" Fabian yelled.

Jerome came out fully dressed but more tired than ever. He wasn't sleeping for the past four nights. No one knew why, but no one questioned it. It was surprising because he still had time to flirt. He was pissed off.

"Why would you get me out of bed now?" Jerome asked, quite annoyed at this point.

"I'm just as tired, ok? But you don't see me complaining. God, why must everything suck for me? No sleep! No girlfriend! No potato chips! So, shut up Jerome!" Alfie retorted, while ticking off his misfortunes with his fingers. Everyone knew when Alfie didn't get his proper amount of sleep, he was cranky.

Now it was time for Fabian to intervene. "Can we just go to the clearing? I don't need any fighting now. I have a headache."

"You just want to go so bad so you could see your precious Nina!" Jerome spat. Now it was Fabian's turn to be pissed off. He knew Jerome was right, but admitting it would only amplify his ego.

"And you're telling me you don't like Patricia. The way she would shoot you down, and you still go after her. I thought you were Jerome Clarke. The one who could any girl in a snap." Fabian shot back, equally angry.

Jerome defended, "The thing about me is that when I like someone, I'm not a little chickenshit! Who said anything about liking Patricia in the first place? Girls would sell their mothers, just to be near me!"

Alfie stepped in and soon all three boys were arguing.

"Seriously, cut the BS, Jerome! You'll say you didn't feel anything for her, fine. Then explain, you weren't back to hounding every girl you saw in the holidays?"

Jerome knew they were going to go beneath the surface of his emotions. Sorry, but that wasn't happening.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I've been riding on that identity for the past 2 years, and I wanted to give it up?"

Fabian and Alfie laughed at the idea of Jerome giving up his reputation as the school pimp. It was unfathomable. Jerome reached his breaking point.

"That's not happening. It's who you are, man," Alfie stated, matter-of-factly.

"You think you know me, huh? Well, sorry to break it to you two but you don't!" Jerome said, with his eyes flashing with anger. "Screw this…"

Logan stormed out of the room and the door slammed behind him. He stormed out on his way to clearing.

Alfie and Fabian soon headed out.

'_I hate to think it, but Jerome is right. Everyone knows I like my best friend? God, I'm so confused what do I do? Tell Nina and risk losing our friendship, or don't tell her and spending the rest of the school year not knowing. Crap, then there's senior year.' _Fabian thought sadly, as he walked beside Alfie to the beach.

Jerome knew Fabian and Alfie were right. He did love Patricia. She was perfect in his eyes. To hell with Hannah, or Heather, or whatever the name was of the girl he made out with yesterday. None of them were Patricia. They had nothing comparing them to her. The way she would glare at him. The way her voice made his heart beat fast and slow all at once and Patricia made his stomach feel funny, like it would do somersaults, and to top it off she was a goddess! If anyone could _almost_ beat him in basketball, it was her. He was Jerome Clarke. Girls fell for him. It wasn't supposed to be the other way around.

How could one girl mess him up so bad? He hated how Patricia had all of this unknown power over him and he couldn't stop it. It scared the hell out of him.

'_Damn Fabian and Alfie for being right. I hate this. I'm not supposed to be so torn over a girl! Maybe whatever this stupid meeting is about will get Patricia off my mind. Pfft! Yeah, right. Who am I kidding? She's on my mind 24/7…'_ Jerome thought bitterly.

All six friends headed to the clearing, not knowing what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

In fifteen minutes, they all met and sat in a circle. Patricia and Jerome were not on speaking terms with Nina and Fabian yet and Alfie and Amber were caught in between. Fabian and Nina were talking as usual, like best friends do, Alfie and Amber were trying to talk, but were nervous around each other. Both couldn't understand why.

'_Why does Amber make me feel weird? I mean it's only Amber. It's not like there's Halle berry in front of me, although she is hot, but still. My stomach feels like I have rocks in them when I'm around Amber. Oh, god. I think I like Amber Millington! __Maybe I always have. Man, this is jacked up! I never realized how pretty she looks.'_Alfie thought, arguing with himself. Amber was going through the same dilemma.

'_Oh, come on. It's only Alfie. Although…I don't know, he may score a 9.5 on my cute lip chart tops! He's so funny and sweet, though. I even find the potato chip thing kind of a turn on. Ohmigosh! I like Alfie. Have I always liked him? Yeah, I like him. I like him a lot. That Jeremy guy is yesterday's news. It's all about Alfie now.'_Amber thought as she came to her discovery.

Patricia and Jerome were sitting in the silence until Jerome had the impulse to break it. Jerome smirked that familiar 'you-know-you-want-me-so-worship-me' smirk, and Patricia gave him a 'you-better-stay-the-fuck-away-from-me-before-I-ki ll-you' look.

"Hey babe," Jerome greeted flirtatiously. He slid an arm around her.

Patricia growled and slapped his arm away. The nerve!

"Don't call me that! Touch me again, and I tear your arm off! Comprende?"

Jerome loved getting Patricia all worked up. This is what he wanted to do, and they both got an adrenaline rush from arguing with each other. Patricia liked shooting Jerome down. Jerome still remained close to Patricia. He just wanted to pester her a bit. Patricia glared, sensing he wasn't done with his daily 'annoy Patricia' fix. She had to pretend to be annoyed for effect.

"Wanna make out?" Jerome asked, while playing a lock of Patricia's hair. For some reason, Patricia let him.

'_Pull away, Patricia! Damnit, why does he do this to me? It sucks when Jerome has all of this control over me and I can't do anything! God, my life stinks. Nina will probably rub it in. Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes. She sickens me sometimes. Oh, well. I'll deal with it. If I can deal with Jerome then Nina's a piece of cake.'_Patricia thought, racking her brain for a comeback.

"What are you in the mood for? A black eye or a broken nose? Or how about I give you both?" she growled. Jerome smirked. It drove Patricia crazy when he did that, because he knew he was getting to her. Thank God Jerome didn't notice it.

'_Man, she's hot when she's angry. I love it when she's like that. It…I don't know…kind of turns me on. Ok, I really need to sleep now. Someone spiked my water.'_

"Stop undressing me with your eyes. Why can't you see you love me? I know you want me."

"Oh, really. Then in that case, remind me to gouge my eyes out later!" Patricia retorted. She smirked, satisfied with her comeback.

'_That shut up him up. He's so hot—Shut up Williamson!'_Patricia thought as she sat in silence.

'_Oh, she so wants me, but the only difference is I want her just as bad. I WILL make her mine. Once I put on the ol' Clarke charm, she'll so be snagged. You just wait, Patricia. You'll crack sooner or later. I have to have her!'_Jerome thought with a smirk.

Fabian and Nina were talking as well. They were best friends but neither knew about tonight's events. Nina mostly questioned Fabian about why he called them out so early in the morning.

"Yeah, so why are we here so early? Couldn't we have just talked about in the lounge?" asked Nina.

Fabian shrugged, "Yeah, but I thought it would be more secretive this way. I'm sleepy too, but I won't be able to sleep not knowing what's wrong. Even though, we did talk in the lounge, there would be one problem."

Fabian and Nina thought it over before a familiar name hit them, "Victor!"

Nina and Fabian laughed at how they could think of the same person. Fabian marvelled at how beautiful Nina looked when the moonlight hit her at the right angle, but who was he kidding? She was gorgeous all the time. Nina thought Fabian was a sweet little boy in a teenager's body. He had that child's innocence to him. He has easy to talk to and always found ways to make her laugh. Be it crashing into a flagpole or accidentally riding his bike down a flight of steps. He was her shoulder to cry on, and they shared each other's darkest secrets. Nothing no one else knew, and they liked it that way.

'_God, she's beautiful. Especially the way the moonlight hits her. I wish I could tell her so bad. Well, you know what? Time to prove Pretty Boy over there wrong. I'll tell Nina tonight and risk it.'_Fabian though with a resolve in his heart.

'_Oh my God. I think I may like my best friend. I always have. I'm such an idiot. Fabian has always been under my nose and I didn't see it. Instead what do I do? Date a serial sex freak, and get cheated on.'_Nina thought, regretfully.

Everyone was trying to comprehend what was going on between them. Just trying to process their thoughts. Even Amber, who was super-ditzy, knew something was wrong. Thoughts were jumbled around when a voice was heard behind them. Everyone screamed and Fabian whipped around to find Joy beaming at them. (A/N: joy and Patricia aren't best friends in this)

"Hey. Why are all of you out at this hour?" Joy asked. When someone was out at 3 in the morning, something was fishy. Unless…

Fabian replied, "You're smart, so can you answer something for us, right?"

"Of course. I'll try to the best of my ability," Joy replied, happy to help. "So, what's going on here?"

Patricia grew exasperated with joy and her psychobabble. She wanted to get away from Jerome, not because she didn't like him, but because he was tormenting her. He did strange things to her.

Patricia explained in her own way. "We were sleeping and we wake up at the exact second. Is that normal?"

"No, it's not. The odds of six people waking up at the exact same second are odd," Joy answered while thinking thoughtfully.

Patricia crossed her arms and scowled, "Ok, you're smart. Fix it. Then I can go back to sleep like a normal person."

'_Maybe it's time to be truthful. I can't keep them in the dark about it anymore.'_

Joy took a deep breath and spoke for what she had to say would be life-changing. They would question the validity of her sanity, but right now, that didn't matter. She knew actually what happened, but Joy had to confirm it.

"Um, were there like any peculiar dreams or premonitions involved?"

"Actually, yeah there were." Nina answered. She paused to explain, trying to remember the events of her dream. Nina explained, "I had a vision of water. Clear water. I was splashing around. Just admiring how beautiful it was, that is, until a wave of water hit me. The scary part is I could control the water and even though the water hit me, I was dry. That's when I woke up."

Fabian's face looked like he just had an epiphany. Like he was starting to remember his dream too.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I had a freaky dream too."

Joy looked interested at this point and urged him to continue on.

"Mine was of a meadow. It was big and green and I was lying in the grass. The air smelled nice, actually. There were flowers everywhere. Pink ones. White ones. All the colours you could think of. Out of nowhere these thick green vines were shooting out and they surrounded everything and when they left everything was messed up. All of the animals were gone and of all the plants died. There was a dead rose and I touched it. When I touched it, the rose glowed and it started to bloom again. It's like I gave it life again. I snapped out of it and woke up too," Fabian explained.

Joy thought about for a while, and then asked Jerome to explain his dream. Jerome was clearly bored and didn't want to talk but Joy's glare made him.

'_Jesus Joy! I'll talk! Just stop with the eyes. I can actually feel them burning through me, but they're not as hot as Patricia's…Oh shit! I can't get my mind off of her. I hate this so much.'_Jerome thought as Joy waited for him to talk.

"I dreamt of something too. I was surrounded by flames. Usually, it would be scary but this time I wasn't scared. I put my hand on the fire and it didn't burn. Like I could tame the fire. I controlled the fire. The fire didn't control me", Jerome explained as he turned to Patricia and smirked at her, "but then again…I can control anything and fire's hot. Just like me."

"Oh, please…" Nina muttered as her breath as she rolled her eyes. There was tension in the air now and Joy figured Patricia should go next.

"Patricia? How about you?"

"Well, my dream was kind of strange Darkness. It was pitch black. The darkness wanted to envelope me but it didn't. The darkness allowed itself to be controlled by me. Then I saw myself at a mirror. I wanted to touch the mirror and when I was close to touching it, the mirror shattered into pieces. The sound of the glass shattering woke me up," she explained, reluctantly. Fabian was clearly fascinated.

"Wow that was a deep dream," Fabian said.

Amber bounced up and down wanting to tell them badly about her dream.

'_Amber! Shut up, already. God. With Miss Motor-Mouth going, I can just forget bed. The pillow wouldn't be so bad now…to suffocate her with, and then sleep on!'_ Patricia thought while crossing her arms.

"Me next! Me next!" Amber squealed with excitement.

"Ok, Amber, your turn."

'_You hate me, don't you? What did I do to deserve this? Why? Why all the time me?'_Jerome thought while running a hand through his hair. He was starting to get a headache.

Amber smiled and starting explaining. Well…more like rambling, "I saw the sky and fluffy clouds and I was walking on them. I wonder they feel like. Then one of the clouds had a hole and I fell through it. I was falling, falling, falling and I was screaming really loud. I was surprised when I didn't touch the ground or break my neck or something. Ouch that hurts. I heard a flapping noise and looked around if it was a seagull. I hate seagulls. Those birds are so mean. I sprouted wings and I could fly. They were white. I like white but I like pink better. I love PINK! Wonder if I could fly to a mall...I should try."

'_She's even hot when she rambles. Ok, am I really that lovesick?'_thought Alfie. _'She's…kinda…cute.'_

Alfie was interrupted by Fabian calling out his name.

"Alfie!"

"Huh? What?" he asked, kind of dazed.

"It's your turn, dude," Fabian replied, eyeing Alfie with a hint of suspicion. "You ok, Alf?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, man."

"Anyway, mine is similar to Jerome's only I saw weird electric currents and then I was outside. It was raining and I was struck by lightning. It didn't kill me, surprisingly. Thunder boomed outside and the sound woke me up."

Joy sighed and looked at the six friends in front of her. How could she tell them? Joy looked kind of flustered and paled. Nina was full of concern for Joy by now. Joy looked like she was about to hurl. Joy regained her composure, and she sighed sadly.

She explained, "There's a reason why you all saw these visions. You didn't dream of it. They're memories of your past."

"WHAT?" they all questioned in unison

"I think it's time you knew. I'll tell you."

Fabian and Nina looked scared. Amber cocked her head to one side in confusion. Patricia scowled and crossed her arms, while Jerome and Alfie raised their eyebrows. In fear, the girls scooted over to the guy closest to them. Nina to Fabian, Patricia to Jerome and Amber to Alfie. Jerome was way too confused to set Patricia off. Joy stared at her friends, fear written on their faces. She hated doing this to them. Joy sighed sadly.

"Level with us, Joy. You're creeping us out," Fabian said, trying to remain calm. There were red lights and alarms going off in his head, though.

"Please, Joy. We need to know," Nina pleaded. She couldn't take the waiting anymore.

"Honestly, I didn't wake up and come down here, just to be kept waiting! Talk or I'll get it out of you…one way or another," Patricia threatened, menacingly. She glared at Joy, hard.

"Patricia! We're all tired. Let Joy speak, please!" Nina instructed.

"There you go, again! First, you tell me how to feel, and now you try to control my speech!" Patricia snapped. "You gonna tell me when to breathe now?"

"Patricia, Nina didn't say anything, she just—" Amber started.

"Say anything, and I'll make sure your vocal cords never work again…" Patricia promised, narrowing her eyes at the blond. Jerome decided to step in.

"Ladies, ladies. Relax. There's enough Jerome go around," Jerome said, with one of his cocky grins.

Fabian rolled his eyes, "Yes, the world revolves around you…"

"Glad we see eye to eye on that one, Rutter."

Alfie groaned in frustration, "Obviously sarcasm doesn't ring a bell with you Jerome, does it?"

Soon all six were argued while Joy looked on. Joy rubbed her temples in frustration. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

'_Okay, be reasonable, Joy. Ok, forget being reasonable. I've got to put an end to this now! 3...2…1'_

"YOU ALL HAVE SUPERPOWERS!" Jo yelled over the bickering group. Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped. Nobody spoke for about 5 minutes. Even Jerome was too shocked to make any smart aleck comebacks.

"W-what?" was all Fabian managed to stammer out. "But how—I—we..."

"Did you zap yourself with an insane ray? Because we're only teenagers, Joy. Superpowers? Come on," Jerome laughed.

'_She has just defined the word freak in a new way,'_he thought.

"What kind of superpowers are we talking about here?" nina asked. She was still in shock.

Joy smiled like she had everything under control. Patricia's eye was twitching and she blew up.

"JOY! ARE YOU CRAZY? I WAKE UP FOR THIS? WHAT THE HELL! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON…NOW!" Patricia ranted, and after about 5 minutes, she took a breath deep breath. She was glad to get that out of her system. If only Jerome's situation was that easy…

"As Patricia, um, put it, could you please tell us what's goin' on? I'm just really cranky and snappy right now," Alfie said.

Fabian agreed and nodded, "It's true. He almost tore Jerome's head off for whining."

"Well, you think I like being up at 3 am? Do you really, Fabian?" Jerome asked, narrowing his eyes at the raven-haired teen.

"Jerome? We're roomies, right?"

"Yeah," replied Jerome.

"Then shut up before I rip your face off! I'm pretty sure girls will be running away from you after that!" Alfie snapped.

"Oh, Alfie…I've never heard you yell before, and at Jerome nonetheless. I like it," Patricia said with a smirk.

'_And she enjoys my inflicted pain. Sadist… Whoa, where did that come from? I learned something in English. Now I'm scared.'_thought Jerome.

"Now I'll explain if you want. I'll verify what I'm saying is the truth. You all have a strange birthmark on your left inner forearm, correct?" Joy asked. Alfie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but what does that have do with anything?"

"That birthmark you all have has copious relevance to the current situation," Joy nodded and smiled knowingly. Amber was just plain lost, with Joy's choice of words. What the hell did "copious" mean?

"Huh?"

"Roll up your sleeves and look at the birthmarks and concentrate," Joy instructed.

"Watching paint dry is more interesting," Jerome muttered under his breath. He had just woken up to look at a brown spot on his arm. It has always been there, but how did Joy know, and how come everyone had the same mark?

'_Maybe this is another bad dream. Just another bad dream.'_

Fabian shrugged, "I don't know, guys. Joy may be right, because of the circumstances. It's creepy how we were all born with the same birthmark. I just want to know if we're actually gifted with kind of powers. It'll be slim, but it's a chance, right?"

"Yeah," Nina replied, agreeing with Fabian.

Everyone rolled up their sleeves. As Joy said, they all had the stranger birthmark. Fabian raised his eyebrow. Nina shot a confused glance at Joy. Patricia and Jerome both glared at Joy, mostly because of their boredom. Amber looked surprised at the strange brown mark on her arm like today was the first day she saw it and Alfie had a look on his face that said 'WTF!'

"Nothing's happening." Alfie said with a monotonous voice.

"Yeah." Amber chirped. It was definitely too early for Amber's perkiness.

Joy smiled knowing what was going to happen, "I wouldn't say that. Look again."

Everyone looked again but this time, there was gasps heard and looks of bewilderment. Fabian had a green glow surrounding him and there were green leaves blowing around him in the wind. Nina had a blue glow and the waves on the oceans got stronger and more powerful. Jerome had a bright red glow and he suddenly felt hot and he was sweating. Patricia had an eerie dark purple/black glow, and for some reason she was drawn to the darkness. The night's darkness only fed her glow and made her more powerful. Amber had a heavenly white glow and the more she glowed, the stronger the winds became. Her blond locks blew in the strong wind. Alfie had a bright yellow glow and watched as electric sparks surged through him and bounced on his hands. Their glowing stopped and all six of them had wide eyes. Joy smiled because she knew she was right all along.

_What the hell? Joy was right...I can control earth and nature. Joy, what did you do to me?'_Fabian thought.

'_Oh my God. I control water. How is that possible? I'm only 16. Where did the beautiful blue glow come from? Did that come out me?' _thought Nina.

'_I always knew I was hot. Now I can prove it. Fire, huh? This could be fun,'_ Jerome thought with a smirk.

'_Hmm...I control the powers of darkness, nice... This could have its advantages…'_ Patricia thought, with an evil plan formulating in her head.

'_I control wind...YAY ME!'_ Amber thought, happily. Whatever floated her boat. But then again, she didn't have a boat. Oh, boy…she was confused. Anymore thinking and she would have a brain haemorrhage.

'_I can't control light. That's just whack.'_Alfie though, trying to process everything.

Fabian broke the eerie silence between them, although the realization hadn't hit him yet.

"So, as it stands right now. I control all of the Earth's nature, Nina controls water, Jerome's element is fire, while Patricia has control of the dark. Amber can control air and wind while Alfie can control lightning and light?" Fabian asked, trying to clarifying everything. Joy only nodded.

"Yes. I'll explain your powers and abilities. Starting with the earth ones," she said.

"Um, sure. I'm still waiting for all of this to sink in but ok, tell me." Fabian replied, nervously. He didn't get it, but he listened anyway.

Joy explained, "Fabian, you have the earth elements because you are a down-to-earth guy. You have the ability to make vines and roots shoot up from the ground. Those are your offensive attacks "Roots of Evil" and "Vines of Confusion". This attack is useful for slowing people down. There is a special attack but you're going to have to figure that one out because for I'm not sure what that is. You also have the ability to resurrect living things and give life again. You can also conjure up flowers. All you have to do is snap your fingers, literally. The flowers will appear in the hands of the person who want to give them to. Just release the element within you and focus. When you feel the energy bubbling over, snap your fingers."

"Ok, it's worth a shot." Fabian naturally obliged. He wanted to see it would work or not.

Fabian stared at his hands and focused on his earth element. He started seeing trees blowing in the wind. He felt a boost of energy but it wasn't bubbling over yet. He wanted red roses. 12 of them for Nina. Nina. Red roses. The energy overwhelmed him and he glowed again, a bit too strong this time. He snapped his fingers when he couldn't stand it anymore. Nina gasped to see a bouquet of red roses in her arms. Fabian was shocked all over again and blushed when Nina smiled at him.

"Thank you, Fabian. They're beautiful and they smell nice." Nina smiled. Thank God it was dark or else Fabian would've seen her cheeks turning a deep scarlet.

Fabian swore he could feel himself turning red, "You're welcome."

Jerome grew tired of the love-fest about to evolve here. After all, everything revolved around him, right? "Can we move this along? I want to know what powers I have. It's all about the jeromeator."

There were 6 pairs of eyes glaring at him. Why was Jerome such a jerk?

"Ok, Jerome. You have the element of fire because you are a passionate guy, believe it or not. You have the ability to make things explode and you can shoot fire out of your hands. Your offensive attacks are "Eruption" and "Fire Storm". This attack causes damage to your enemies. You also have Mind Control, meaning you can get anyone to do whatever you want. There is almost a special attack for you too, Jerome but like I told Fabian you have to figure it out. To shoot fire out of your hands, concentrate and unlock your element and think of fire," Joy said.

"Will it get you to stop talking so much?"

"Ugh! Jerome, you're such a bastard!" Nina yelled.

"Love you too Nina. How about we stop by my room for a make-out session?"

Nina wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Not now. Not ever."

He only shrugged, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Jerome sighed and focused, harder than he ever did in his entire life. Pictures of flames haunted his mind. There were flames everywhere. He suddenly starting to sweat and he felt hot. His hands glowed fire engine red and a stream of flames shot out of his left hand, barely missing Nina. Nina jumped onto Fabian's lap because of that. Fabian had no objections but he did blush a little.

"Jerome! Watch where you aim that stuff, will you?" Nina screamed, unaware she has climbed on Fabian's lap. "You go from wanting to swap spit with me to burning me to a crisp. Great."

Jerome smirked and crossed his arms, "Well, well, well. It seems I did you a favour. Look at whose lap you're sitting on."

"Huh?" Nina looked down and realized she was sitting on Fabian's lap. She immediately blushed.

"Oh, sorry Fabian. I'll get off." Fabian was ecstatic to have Nina sitting on his lap. She wasn't that heavy anyway. In fact, she was as light as a feather.

"It's ok. I don't mind. You can sit on my lap. I wouldn't want Jerome burning you to a crisp anyway."

"Thanks." Nina said with gratitude. The two locked eyes. It looked like they were about to lean in when—

"Nina?" Joy's calling her name made sure Fabian and Nina tore their eyes away from each other, at least for now.

"Yeah, Joy?"

Joy explained in great detail, "You have the element of water. You got this element because you are as calm as water but when you have strong emotions when you're provoked. You also have the gift of healing yourself and others. It's useful in combat. Your offensive attacks are "Whirlpool" and "Tsunami". Meaning you can instigate waves of unspeakable heights, therefore drowning your enemies. You can shoot water out of hands too. Like Fabian and Jerome, there is a special attack in store for you. Unlock the element within."

"I'm not sure if I can," Nina replied, with some degree of nervousness. Fabian, being the best friend he was, encouraged her. He knew she was scared. Who wouldn't be after finding out you and your friends control the forces of nature?

"Come on, nines. You can do it."

"Thanks, I'll try," she replied back.

Nina concentrated on her element. Flashbacks of water, lakes, and waterfalls flooded her mind. She too glowed a beautiful blue and the energy of her element also subdued her. She stretched out her hand and a powerful stream of water shot out of her right hand, barely missing Jerome. Nina crossed her arms and smiled. Patricia tried to suppress a laugh threatening to come and Jerome glared at her.

"Don't make me burn you," Jerome said, as he glared at Patricia. Patricia obviously wasn't going to take this one sitting down.

"Remember it's still dark out, and I could kick your ass even without my powers."

"Not with my fire you can't," Jerome retorted. He just did that to set Patricia off. She loved the attention, and wanted to play along with it.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on Pretty Boy!" she retorted back.

"It's already here! And that's Mr. Pretty Boy to you!"

Alfie rubbed his temples in frustration. It was way too early for this. He wanted to go to bed…now!

"Shut up and make up already! You know you like each other! Stop faking it!" Alfie growled. He was still kind of cranky from being up so early.

"Yeah, what Alfie said." Amber nodded, obviously agreeing. Joy just sighed, and ignored Patricia and Jerome's pouting.

"Now I'll explain the dark powers."

Joy sighed, "Finally. Someone talking who isn't Jerome. Go on."

"Patricia, you have the element of darkness. You got this element because you aren't exactly a ball of sunshine. You're moody, but no messes with Patricia Williamson. You like to protect those around you and no one causes your friends pain and gets away with it. You're blunt and you are brutally honest even though no one wants to hear it. You do, however, have a vulnerable side but that isn't expressed too much because of your high walls. You're special gift is Telekinesis, meaning you can move things or causes levitation with only the power of your mind. You're offensive attacks are "Shadow". This attack makes you completely invincible. Your other one is the "Demon of Destruction" which will possess you and make you pure evil, but it's temporary. This attack is deadly and the demon inside of you will allow you to destroy anyone in your path. There's another special attack but I don't know what that is. Try to find inner evil and unlock the darkness within," Joy explained.

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Patricia focused and closed her eyes. She thought of everything that made her mad. The darkness outside was pitch black. She had found her inner evil and the darkness of the night made her glow purple. Nina clutched on to Fabian as they and the rest of their friends watched. Patricia opened her eyes and smirked as she stretched her left hand toward Jerome. Jerome levitated into the air and soon Nina, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber were looking up.

"Patricia! Put me down!" Jerome was at least 3 feet above the rest.

She smirked as she kept Jerome in suspension. Patricia pretended to think about it, "Should I?"

"Yes!" Jerome was annoyed. He was going to get Patricia back later.

"Fine, God. You always got to ruin my fun," she said bitterly.

Jerome replied in a flirty tone, "Don't worry, baby. We'll have lots more fun...like making out."

"Ugh! You're nasty!"

Jerome only smirked, "You know you like it."

Patricia finally gave up and set him down on the ground. Patricia smirked. Whoever gave her these powers, she was for once grateful.

"Who wants to know about their powers?" Joy asked.

Amber's hand shot up in the air, like she was in a classroom. "Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me!"

"Ok, amber." joy laughed at amber's enthusiasm. Maybe that's why she got the element she did.

"Yay!" amber chirped as she clapped her hands together. Joy smiled at amber and explained.

"Amber, you have the element Air. You got this element because of you bubbly personality. Your happy-go-lucky personality. You're not the brightest but you like to be around your friends—"

Amber interrupted, "And don't forget. Cute boys. And I like to shop. I like pink things. I think I'll name my first daughter Pink…"

Joy laughed a little. She was one of the few people that could tolerate amber's rapid speech. Joy explained, "Yes. Those too. Anyway, you're special gift is flight. You can fly. Your offensive attacks are "Sonic Scream". This attack allows you to scream so loud at a high frequency. Not only will everyone get headaches for a week but that scream can break any surface no matter how hard. Your second one is called "Tornado". Like everyone you have a third attack, figure it out. You need to call a strong wind and spin at high speed for this one to work. Think of all the things that make you happy and focus."

"Ok."

Amber pictured all the things that made her happy. Alfie sitting beside her. The new pair of sneakers she was wearing. Her friends. Anubis house. Everything. Suddenly, amber glowed brightly and the winds came stronger and more powerful. She felt different somehow. Just different. Amber gasped when she saw white feathers around her and she wasn't on the ground anymore. She had sprouted white angel-like wings and she was flying while her friends looked on.

Amber gasped in surprise. "Ohmigosh! You guys! I can fly! Weeee!"

"That's great but come down!" Joy shouted from below.

"Aww, ok," she said sadly. In a second, her voice took a happy tone.

Amber flapped her wings until her feet touched the ground. Her wings went into her back and soon she didn't have them anymore. She smiled and took her seat next to Alfie.

"That was fun. I should fly around again." Amber said while grinning. Joy explained Alfie's abilities.

"Last but not least, Alfie. You have the element of light and electricity because you keep everyone in check, almost like Nina. Your offensive attacks are "Shockwave" and "Lightning Punch" You also have a sense of what is right and wrong. You're able to manipulate the weather to your liking and you can shoot lightning out of hands. In order to do that, you might to concentrate on your element. Give it a try."

"Ok. The quicker I can do this. The quicker I can get to sleep."

Alfie focused on his elements. Thunder. Lightning. Light. He soon started to glow yellow and sparks formed around his hands. Alfie felt the power surge through his body and soon an electric current shot out of both his hands, and nearly skinned Jerome. Jerome was clearly pissed. Everyone else laughed.

"What is this? Is it "Let's pick on Jerome" Day?" Jerome questioned, peeved.

"Yeah, pretty much," Nina answered while shrugging lightly.

"Thanks Joy for telling us. You've been a great help." Fabian said, smiling but he was kind of sleepy.

They all stood up now.

"No problem. Now, if you don't mind, I have something to tend to."

Joy smiled at her friends and bounded off.

"Ok, we all know what's happening there. So, I need to catch some shut-eye. We'll deal with this later."

Alfie threw his hands up in the air. "Hallelujah! Sleep!"

Fabian quietly laughed, and Nina giggled at Alfie's charade.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good," agreed Nina, while rubbing her eyes.

Amber yawned, and Jerome was trying to keep his eyes open. Patricia pinched him.

"'Night ladies," Jerome said tiredly. Even jerks needed their sleep.

"It's Saturday so we'll meet up for breakfast in the lounge," Nina suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." replied Amber. She was too tired to go into full-blown conversation.

"Whatever," replied Patricia, shrugging.

It was now 5am and the darkness was starting to fade away. They all agreed to catch some more sleep and meet back for breakfast at 10am. It was Saturday and there were no classes, to everyone's liking. The 6 friends all walked in the same direction, until they went to their rooms. Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian went left down the hall, while Patricia, Amber, and Nina went up stairs.

Little did they know they were being watched by 6 people


	3. Chapter 3

These 6 people are Mick Campbell ambers ex, Eddie Miller Patricia's ex, Mara Jaffray Jerome's ex, Willow Jenks Alfie's ex, KT Rush Fabian's ex and Austin Moon Nina's ex.

Amber and Mick broke up because he would continuously flirt with everyone even in frount of Amber and she was getting fed up so one day she was going to talk to him and she found him making out with Mara so she broke up with him.

Patricia and Eddie broke up because he was trying to stop her from talking to any boy even male teachers and one day Eddie tried to push Patricia into having sex which just made her crack so she broke up with him by slapping him, punching him in the gut and called him a dick and a wanker.

Jerome and Mara broke up because she was to into her school work and she didn't have any time left to spend with him but what pushed him over the edge was that he was trying to find her to help him with his homework but instead of finding her in her room working on her homework he found her making out with Mick so he ended it.

Alfie and willow broke up because she was to controlling, she was trying to change him, make him do anything she wanted but Fabian helped him realize what she was doing so he called it quits.

Fabian and KT broke up because she was getting way to jealous about him hanging around girls, then she her jealousy went too far and she punched Nina in the face so he dumped her.

Nina and Austin broke up because he not only kissed another girl but slept with her too.

After Amber broke up with Mick she ran away crying, she bumped into Alfie who was running in the opposite direction, Alfie comforted Amber but Willow and Mick saw and Willow has hated amber ever since and Mick has hated Alfie since.

After what had happed with Eddie Patricia ran to the clearing to find that Jerome was already there, when Jerome saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye he turned his head and saw Patricia and she was crying she never cried so being the gentleman he is he asked what was wrong so through her tiers she told him but that only made her cry more, Jerome hugger her and told her that a douche like Eddie shouldn't be worth her tears she didn't reply but she just hugged him more. Just like Amber and Alfie there exes saw and Eddie hated Jerome and Mara hated Patricia.

Austin was sorry he cheated but was angry when Nina went crying to Fabian. Even since, Austin hated Fabian with a passion and KT has hated Nina because that was what sent her over the edge and made her hit Nina.

'_Lewis __is going to pay. I will take what is rightfully mine. Amber. She was my girlfriend first.'_Mick thought as he disappeared into the shadows.

'_Clarke is going to pay. I will take what is rightfully mine. Patricia. She was my girlfriend first.'_Eddie thought as he disappeared into the shadows.

'_Williamson is going to pay. I will take what is rightfully mine. Jerome. He was my boyfriend first.'_ Mara thought as she disappeared into the shadows.

'_Millington is going to pay. I will take what is rightfully mine. Alfie. He was my boyfriend first.'_Willow thought as she disappeared into the shadows.

'_Martin is going to pay. I will take what is rightfully mine. Fabian. He was my boyfriend first.'_KT thought as she disappeared into the shadows.

'_Rutter is going to pay. I will take what is rightfully mine. Nina. She was my girlfriend first.'_Austin thought as he disappeared into the shadows.

The girls were in thei room, but were too baffled, confused and excited to sleep. They all flopped onto their bedsl. They were all looking at the ceiling just processing what happened tonight. How could everything change for them so quickly? Yesterday they were normal 16-year-olds, and today they had superpowers. How crazy was that!

'_You know you like jerome. Why can't you just admit it? I don't like him—I love him! Grr, I hate thinking this way, but I can't help it. I have the elements of darkness on my side? It's cool, but seriously, where did these powers come from? What are the odds of everyone controlling an element? Now I'm starting to think like Joy. As for the jerome thing, might as well, admit it.'_Thought patricia as she sighed._'3…2...1, it's now or never, williamson!'_

"You were right, nina. About before when I stormed out. You know…about liking jerome, but you have to admit you like fabian," patricia blurted out. Amber and nina looked each other and then at patricia.

"What did you say?" nina asked, dumbfounded.

"Maybe patricia's finally lost her marbles," Amber said to nina. patricia glared. What? She couldn't have one honest moment?

patricia scowled from her bed, "No! I haven't gone crazy but if you so much as breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you to _anyone_, I will make you suffer. Slowly and painfully."

"Ok, ok, fine. We won't say anything, right Amber?"

Amber nodded at nina's statement because she was scared of patricia at the moment. nina agreed because she had her own confession to make.

patricia took a breath, "I like everything about him. From his tonned and tanned body to that arrogant smirk on his face. He makes my day exciting and I love to bicker with him. It's the rush of adrenaline when I'm with jerome. You have no idea what he does to me. He makes my heart fast and slow at the time. Jerome, well, he's hot. I admit it. He has the body of a god. I'm flattered he chooses me to argue with, because it at least give me a reason to argue back. He's persistent too. That 'wanna make out?' line never bores me. In fact, it makes me love Jerome more. I act the way I do, because believe it or not, I'm scared of getting hurt. It's ok, though, because he doesn't love me."

"Aww, patricia!" amber squealed. "He _could_ like you, you never know."

"Yeah, for once, I agree with Amber, right?"

Silence.

"Amber?" nina asked as she looked for her friend. Soft breathing could be heard from Amber's bed, and nina and patricia had come to the realization that she had indeed fallen asleep.

"She fell asleep. She must've have been tuckered out from tonight," nina said smiling.

"About time. No wonder it was so quiet," patricia replied, rolling her eyes.

"patricia!"

"What?"

There was silence for a while, before patricia spoke again. nina attentively listened as patricia talked. nina didn't even blink, as she was surprised at the words coming out patricia's mouth. patricia was usually so tough and now, she was…open!

"I like Jerome Clarke! There I said it!" patricia declared, folding her arms and slumping into her bed. She hated coming to this realization but it was the truth. As they always say, "The truth will set you free!" nina smiled at Dana. It was her turn to cone clean.

"Yeah, patricia. I know what you mean. I don't know how I feel when I'm around fabian. One day, I feel like he can never be my boyfriend, and other day, I feel like I can be Mrs. nina Rutter. Tonight when jerome almost burned me, which he was idiotic for doing…no offence…I climbed on to his lap, and I don't know, I just felt safe. fabian is a really sweet guy. We're like best friends and we tell each other everything. He's so caring too. He conjured up a dozen red roses for me. He also has his own way of being romantic, and he's humble. He was the cutest smile, which makes him look so darn adorable and amazingly green eyes with flecks of hazel. fabian always knows what to say to make me feel better. I know he doesn't like me like that though," nina confessed with a bit of crimson creeping up to her cheeks.

patricia felt like grabbing nina's shoulders and shaking her. Maybe that would force her to admit she had fallen for fabian. patricia rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. The boy practically worships you. When you hooked up with Austin Moon, fabian was pissed off as hell. He didn't talk for about two weeks, and he would only come out of his room for classes. Ok, if he doesn't like you, answer me this. When Austin cheated on you by fucking another girl, who was the first person to be there for you?"

nina remembered the day austin broke her heart like yesterday. Thank God, fabian was there for her in the nick of time," fabian...but he's my best friend."

"nina, that doesn't mean anything. Amber, or even patricia could've kick the bastard's ass for sleeping with Ally Dawson. I almost did, by the way, but that's not the point. fabian likes you! Everyone in school knows that! Even conner wants you together with him! You're little brother, nins! Isn't that kinda sad?"

"Well, I don't know. Can I sleep on it, patricia? I know I like fabian, but what if fabian doesn't feel the same way. It'll be weird," nina asked patricia. patricia rolled her eyes and sunk deeper into her bed.

"Forget it, nins. I give up trying. You better get with fabian, though, or else!"

Within minutes, patricia was asleep, with dreams of jerome haunting her, but she was smiling. Although nina couldn't see the goofy grin on her usually tough roommates face. Nina flipped onto her back and put her hands behind her head, and sighed deeply. She let her mind wander to fabian.

'_I don't know anymore. If fabian really likes me, let there be a sign. Please. Give a sign. Anything. I can't take not knowing. Was everything patricia said true? I'll sleep on it. I DO love you, fabian. I just hope you feel the same way. Please love me back'_ thought nina, as her eyelids got heavy, and drifted into a slumber.

In the boys' dorm, fabian, jerome, and alfie all tried to get to sleep to no avail. Maybe talking would speed up the process. Little did they know the girls did the same thing and were now dreaming of them. Jerome flopped onto his ber, while fabian and alfie lay silently on their beds and thought about everything. From their crushes to their newly discovered talents.

'_It's funny how everything can change in a split second. How can I control Earth? Last time I checked, my hand/eye co-ordination wasn't that great. Where did they come from? This is just freaky. I've got to tell nina everything and how I feel about her. I love her so much but if I tell her, it could ruin everything. It would destroy me. I hate austin even more hurting nina. She didn't deserve that. I'll kill him with my bare hands now that my powers have kicked in,'_ fabian thought angrily, as his hands radiated a soft green glow.

'_Wow, now this is the new definition of messed up. I control light, but why wasn't I noticed of this before. As far as my love life goes, I'd better tell Amber soon. This night is just jacked up. I just want to go to sleep, but I can't, and I doubt fabian and jerome can either.' _Michael thought, as he watched small yellow sparks dance between his fingers.

'_God, what the hell is wrong me? I hate everything. It's not that I can't go to sleep, it's just I don't want to. I can't. I don't want to. End of discussion. I'm kind of glad fabian woke me up, but he doesn't have to know that, so I needed to cover it up. fabian always has to right. I swear. fabian and nina deserve each other. As for as liking patricia, fabian and alfie are right…unfortunately. Do I get this off my chest or keeping it in? I don't know .i don't want to hurt patricia like that deuche bag eddie die. I shouldn't have to fight this hard over a girl. It should be the usual game of tonsil hockey with what's-her-name, and bam! I'm back to arguing with patricia like always. As for me controlling fire, it's about time something like this happened. school was getting too boring anyway. Ok, I've come to a decision, I'll admit but if they tell anyone…they will burn. And I mean it, literally!' _jerome thought as he ran a hand through his messy curls. _'In 3…2..1'_

"You're right. About everything," jerome admitted, much to his horror. fabian and alfie looked at each other then at jerome. Did he just say they were…right?

"I'm sorry. Did you say alf and I were right?" fabian asked, wanting to hear it again.

jerome glared, "Did I stutter or are you deaf? You heard me! You were right!

"Calm down. Jerome." fabian said, with a small smile. "So you really like patricia?"

"Honestly, fabian. That's like asking if you like nina."

"Oh, wow. jerome's got it bad," alfie spoke finally.

jerome shrugged, "I'm not denying it."

"Dude, you've swapped spit with every girl on campus. How do we know this isn't the case with patricia. I mean, it's possible, you know."

jerome was being sincere now, "I wouldn't do that to her. Why do you think I argue with her all the time?"

"Because you're you?" Alfie answered.

"Yeah, that too, but I do that so it'll be an excuse to flirt without ruining my rep. I have that to keep up, you know. For starters, she is drop dead gorgeous. I know, I didn't use the words "hot" or "sexy" on purpose, but she's those too," jerome replied, with a knowing smirk. "Yeah, so I love Dana Cruz! There, you heard it. I said it. And i wont hurt her like Miller. Don't tell anybody I said that I told all of this, because if you do. I WILL find you…and it won't be a pretty picture."

"Fine."

"Yeah, our lips are…sealed, man, whatever," Alfie agreed with fabian, falling asleep.

"I know how you feel, man. Everyday it's the same thing with nina. Tell her, or ruin a two-year friendship. It's weird how girl can mess you up, badly. My dream girl will always be nina. Everything about her is perfect. I love everything about her. From her smile to her personality. We're best friends and we tell each other everything. I feel like she was made for me. She's beautiful too. She has an indescribable beauty that radiates from her. I was cool with nina dating austin—"

jerome interrupted, "After you moped around the dorm for about two weeks.

fabian laughed a small laugh, but he was exasperated with his friends bringing that up, every now and then. He pretended to be hurt, "Will you let that die already?"

jerome smirked his trademark smirk, "Uh, nope."

"Anyways, as I was saying, when they broke up, I was there for her. We talked for hours and sometimes she cried on my shoulder. That's why friends are there. Seriously, though, I love her. I would do practically anything for her. Ok, now that I've rambled on like an idiot and poured my heart out, alfie, who has captured your heart?"

They were both unaware that alfie had fallen asleep. fabian looked to his left and soft snores were heard alfie. He was in a deep slumber. They both figured that alfie should sleep.

"We should let him sleep," fabian said, watching alfie sleep.

"For once, I agree," jerome nodded. "alfie's a bear when he's cranky."

fabian laughed and then stopped when he processed what jerome said, "Hey—wait. What do you mean _for once_?"

"Night fabian," jerome said, sinking deeper into his bed. As long as he thought of patricia, his sleep would be good.

"You're a smart-ass, know that?" fabian asked playfully.

"Yes, I know. And shut up so I can sleep," jerome said, with equal playfulness, mixed with a bit of sarcasm.

"Night dude," fabian said, as he closed his eyes, and dreamt of nina.

"Whatever," jerome replied, sleepily. His dreams all had patricia in them, and a name escaped his lips as he slept peacefully for the first time in four days.

"patricia…"

They slept soundly because of having the girls of the dreams in their arms.

However, Austin, eddie, mick, KT, mara and Willow was still lurking and they smiled as they each held up a glowing ball of black energy.

'_They won't know what hit them...Revenge is near'_ all 6 thought as six lights of black energy surrounded them.


	4. Chapter 4

4 hours later...

It was now 9:00. Nina, patricia and amber woke up and felt different. Like something was missing. Not on the outside, but on the inside. It felt awkward. Amber felt weird like half of her personality was gone. Patricia felt awkward as well. For some reason she couldn't yell at amber or be sarcastic and bitchy to nina. Dana felt like being nice for once, and wasn't up for biting Logan's head off whenever he wanted a make-out session. She was the first to get out of bed.

"Amber, nina. Get up," patricia said, sleepily.

"What's up?" nina asked as she rubbed her eyes. amber began to stir and woke up too, and rubbed her eyes as well.

"Morning."

"We have an hour to meet the guys for breakfast," patricia simply stated. It surprised her that no sarcastic remark followed.

Immediately, nina and amber hopped out of bed. patricia, amber and nina all brushed their teeth and showered. Amber was sure something was up because she went to bed and woke up almost a different person. She finished blow-drying her hair and she was how picking an outfit to wear. For some reason, she felt like going all white today. Yeah, she'd go all white. nina, too, finished showering. She had a hunch of burning inside of her. Why did she feel this way? Was it ever going to fixed? Why did nina feel there was a bad presence? She slightly cringed. Today, she felt like wearing all shades of blue. patricia woke up unusually was quiet cheery and as someone had taken her essence away. She was quiet all morning and didn't threaten to kill/maim amber in any way. This new revelation was starting to freak her out and patricia decided she'd go black today. She still loved the colours black and red. They put on their make-up and lip-gloss and they were ready to go. The girls assembled by the full-length mirror for a final check.

As they were leaving to meet fabian, jerome, and alfie, the girls couldn't help but let their minds wander.

nina's outfit consisted of a baby blue top with a big yellow face smiley face on it. She had a denim skirt and for footwear, nina put on flip-flops, blue ones, of course. For accessories, she had a sapphire necklace and baby blue hooped earrings. amber wore a white tank top that said 'Angel' in glittery silver letters and wore silver mini skirt which sparkled when the sunlight hit it at the right angle. She wore silver hoops in her hoops in her ears. amber finished the ensemble with a pair of white sandals. patricia had a black top that said 'I Like To Make Them Cry' in red letters and wore black caprices. They had a silver chain hanging on the side of the belt loop, and she put on the belt clip that fit perfectly in the front. The word 'SEXY' was in capital letters and shined. jerome would have a fit. So would fabian and alfie. Mascara, eyeliner, and some strawberry-flavoured lip gloss completed their mirror check and they were out the door. nina broke the silence after walking in silence for a while.

nina said kind of worried, "You guys realize it's been quiet all morning?"

"Yeah, I'm scared. patricia hasn't yelled at me or tried to hurt me. Even when I tried to use my blow dryer, she didn't hurt me. ninna! I'm scared!"

"For once, I'll agree. I'm surprisingly cheery and I haven't yelled once and it's scaring me too."

nina came to the conclusion that something was terribly wrong. "Ok, something's up. Let's go find the guys."

fabian, alfie and jerome got up an hour earlier and got dressed and were already waiting for the girls to show up. fabian felt like something had been sucked out of him. Why did he feel like there was something hovering around him? He stared and sighed as his hands glowed green. For a brief moment. jerome felt different. Like he didn't feel like getting on everyone's nerves. He saw two hot girls walk up to him. They fawned over him as usual but he didn't flirt back. It's like he didn't want to but he just didn't feel like flirting **(A/N: there's a reason...in the next chapter)**. alfie didn't feel like eating potato chips and they tasted weird to him. fabian felt like wearing earthy tones. He had a green shirt, khaki shorts and green and white K-Swiss shoes. jerome felt in a reddish mood so he wore a black shirt. Over the black shirt, he wore a red shirt with flames along the bottom. He had black washed jeans. He accessorized with a belt clip on the front of his pants, just like patricia's, only his belt clip was personalized and his name 'JEROME' in shiny letters too. jerome finished his ensemble with red and black Air Jordans. alfie felt sporty, so he wore an L.A Lakers jersey. Number 8. Kobe O'Bryant's number and also wore blue baggy jeans. For shoes, he had white and gold Air Forces.

"Dude, I feel like something is missing. Something on the inside," fabian sighed, trying to comprehend every thing that happened the night before.

"I've lost my ability to flirt. What will happen if I can't flirt?" jerome asked, his voice volume getting louder with every syllable.

"The world will end, man. Without out your flirting, the world will be sucked into an eternal hell," alfie replied, with sarcasm.

"Very funny. In fact, it's so funny, I forgot to laugh."

Fabian laughed at the two friends about to argue and then processed everything that had gone on in the last couple hours, "alfie, jerome's right."

alfie looked at fabian like he was crazy, "Dude, what are you talking about?"

Jerome sneered, "What? Can't handle me being right now?"

fabian rolled his eyes and explained, paying no attention to the comment jerome had just made, "alf, he's right for once. He hasn't gotten on my nerves or flirted. And there were two of them! I feel a bit off myself and don't your potato chips taste weird to you?"

"Yeah, man. It's as if half of me is gone," alfie agreed, after pausing to think.

"Me too," fabian agreed, nodding

"Yeah, same here," jerome sighed.

There was silent until three figures caught fabia's eye. Oh, it was just the girls… wait, what? fabian had to do a double take just to see if it was really them.

"Holy freaking God…" fabian muttered. His jaw dropped.

alfie and jerome stood up and wondered why fabian stopped in mid-sentence. They also turned and soon all three were in a trance-like state. nina and her friends glowed as they walked. They were sexier than usual, and their hips swayed as they walked.

_Ok, breathe in, breathe out. Just breathe, rutter. Oh, God. nina's hotter than usual. All I have to do is breathe and I won't pass out. Okay, rutter. Relax._

Jerome smirked, eyeing patricia up and down, hungrily. _I hit the jackpot! Patricia williamson is sexy and soon she'll be mine. All mine. Just play it cool, clarke._

_amber...she's so shiny. She's...beautiful. Please God, I know I don't go to church every Sunday, but please make amber like me back._

nina, amber and patricia walked up to the boys and fabian, alfie and jerome snapped out of their euphoric trances. They all said their 'hi's' and 'what's up's' and soon they were eating breakfast together. They sat in the following order: fabian, Jerome, alfie, nina, patricia and amber. amber happily ate her salad and it was eerily quiet. amber decided to say something because it wasn't in her nature to be quiet, although today she was eerily silent.

"You guys. I'm scared. I haven't said a word all morning. patricia hasn't tried to hit me and she's all happy. nina has been all quiet-like...being all un-nina-like," amber chirped up, as her voice cut through the quad.

patricia nodded, "She's right for once. I haven't hurt amber and I haven't made one sarcastic remark to nina." _This day is even more messed up than I thought. Since when do I agree with amber for anything?_

"Yeah, patricia has been so nice…and it's creepy. amber's right, though. I woke up and I didn't feel myself," said nina with a sigh. "You realize it'll take us a while to get used to these powers, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining… controlling fire's pretty nice," jerome answered, with a small smirk. "…but seriously, you woke up this morning and felt off?"

"Yeah, the same thing happened to us. Like something was pulled away from us."

It was quiet until alfie spoke up. He hadn't realized how quiet it was, until now. On a usual day, there were students walking around and doing their own thing? Why was this morning different?

"Umm, I have two questions. One, have you noticed the cafeteria and the rest of school is a ghost town? Two, why hasn't jerome asked patricia to make out with him?"

"Oh my God. He's right. There's no one here," gasped nina.

"And jerome has been bearable," fabian added. _What is going on?_

"I know, I should be asking patricia to make out with me but something's wrong."

"I should've kicked your ass by now," muttered patricia, more to herself. _I swear if I find out who did this, they'll wish they were never born._

"See, this is totally whacked out right now!" alfie yelled, exasperated. He was annoyed by this time. All he wanted to do was hang out in his dorm, eating potato chips and beating jerome at _Halo 2_… only because he knew he could.

"Ohmigosh, what do we do because I don't like being scared and I like being happy and right now, I'm not happy. Being freaked out is so—" amber would've kept going but was cut off by patricia's hand being clamped over her mouth.

"It's too early for this, seriously…"

patricia removed her hand for amber's mouth. When amber was about to speak, she was cut off by alfie, who gave her a re-assuring smile so she wasn't mad.

"amber, relax."

Nicole nodded and smiled back… praying to God she wasn't blushing like a tomato at that moment.

"Ok, listen up guys…and girls. Half of ourselves is missing. nina and I feel kinda off. jerome can't be a playboy. alfie's taste buds react weirdly to potato chips because usually he can't be separated from them. amber can't be as talkative and usual and patricia can't be dark and evil as usual," fabian explained, but was slightly by the glare patricia was giving him. "…which is a normal thing for us."

"Good save, fabian," she replied with a small smirk and lazily draped an arm around him. fabiam didn't mind because they were really cool friends. patricia sighed, turning to her blonde roommate. "nina, what do you suggest we do then?"

"I think we—" and she trailed off, as nina felt something unexplainable surge through her body.

Just then, fabian and nina both zoned out. nina's body glowed blue, while fabian's glowed green. Pictures of Austin, eddie, mick, willow, mara and kt flooded their heads. They saw them each holding a ball, all glowing black…dripping with _blood_? What were they for? They know had their culprit but where were are they hiding? Both nina and fabian were then sucked back to reality, and both were red-faced and breathing heavily. Alfie, Jerome, patricia and amber were confused.

fabian and nina turned to face each other before meeting alfie, logan, patricia and amber's confused stares.

"Did you see what I saw, nins?" fabian asked, as a look of pure confusion dawned on him.

nina nodded yes, and looked at fabian with worried eyes, "Yeah, how did that happen?"

"I have no idea. What were the balls for? They were all black and were glowing…and I think they were bloody."

"Yeah, I'm kinda scared," replied nina with a slight nod of her head.

"Dude, why did you and nina space out like that?" alfie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, start talking because this day is boring without patricia and me always bickering," said jerome in a bored tone. It was better if he just slept this whole thing off.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," patricia sighed. "I agree."

nina sighed and came to a shocking conclusion, "fabian and I know why we've been feeling strangely all morning."

"why?" asked alfie wanting to know so he knew who he had to kill.

"the people are mick, mara, willow, kt, Austin and eddie." Said fabian but he said Austin and eddie with more hate then the rest and he should because they all hate Austin for what he did to nina and they hate eddie just as much because of what he did to patricia, yes patricia told them, well more like Jerome told them because patricia was still hugging him and crying.

After fabian said that patricia started to shake and she looked on the Verge of tears, amber got really scared, alfie got a little mad, nina went into the same state as patricia, and fabian and Jerome got full out angry.

'_that dick i wil never forgive him for what he did to patricia, she didn't deserve it.' _Jerome thought getting even angrier if that was even possible.

'_when i find them i wil kill them. I can't believe i ever went out with KT she is just a bitch.' _Thought fabian.

"ok we need to find them." Said alfie, he was one of the only ones that was a bit calm.

"no need to babe." Came a voice behind themand that voice belonged to alfies ex willow.

She came out of the shadows along with mara, KT, mick, eddie and Austin. On sight of them the girls moved closer to the guys closest to them, so nina went to fabian, amber to alfie and patricia to Jerome and all the guys put their arms around the girls.

"what do you want?" amber asked.

"well babe we just want our girl or boyfriend back." Said mick.

"that will never happen, not after what you did to us, we'd rather die." Said patricia after a sudden surge of courage but she was still in jerome's arms.

"that can be arranged." Said mara who has hated patricia for ages.

"calm down mara if our plan goes without a problem you can have your revenge." Said KT.

"now on with the plan, Austin the gas." Said eddie with an evil glint in his eyes.

"yep now night-night." Said Austin as he sprayed them with gas


End file.
